


[Fan Art] Grindelwald in Winter | Sketches

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald, ready for battle.





	[Fan Art] Grindelwald in Winter | Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv](http://pixiv.me/x57) gallery to view.

[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ixxge2ebgm0sw3d/Gellert-snow-uniform-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u6ui9cl1gz60sbw/Gellert-snow-uniform-portrait-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
